


The New Crystal Gems

by Chaotic_neutral_rebel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Healthy Relationships, POV Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Polyamory, Post corruption Jasper, Rare Pairings, redemption fic, smol peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_neutral_rebel/pseuds/Chaotic_neutral_rebel
Summary: Lapis reflects on her life with  the inhabitants of earth. She found herself happy for the first time in her existence and she contemplates how she got that way.





	The New Crystal Gems

**Author's Note:**

> Kodus and comments welcome, I'm still new so any advice is wanted. Characters aren't mine. Enjoy!

Lapis lazuli wondered how she ended up in the position she woke up in. In all her thousand years trapped in a mirror, then her harrowing flight back to homeworld and her time spent as Malachite she never would have predicted all those events would lead up to her where she was. She found herself peacefully lying in a warm bed with no threat in sight.

That didn't even take into consideration her being wrapped up in tiny green arms with a giant body compressing her feet. She gave subconscious thought about how despite feeling restricted she felt entirely safe. An experience that she never once thought possible. She felt the low continuous purring coming from the sleeping gem at her feet and the soft grunting snores from the one from her side. They had come so far from the times of the homeworld invasion. It felt strange almost, how normal everything had become. 

She remembers the days before when she was living isolated in the barn with Peridot. The tiny gem having her own difficult time adjusting to life on earth and her new status as a Crystal Gem. At the time they lived in the constant fear of the cluster waking up or the diamonds sending an army. All scenarios ending in complete painful destruction of earth and more importantly in her opinion anyways, herself. While she was used to living in a constant level of despair it was hard on the others around her and subsequently affected her as well. They got through it though because of course they did. Steven had the power to inspire an entire army to turn against their leaders and that was exactly what he would ultimately do.

But before any of that there was one thing she was most thankful, Peridots oblivious stubbornness that she now found endearing but once couldn't stand. With Peridot she learned to trust someone, other than Steven of course, and how to rely on said person to have her back regardless of the circumstances. It is only a result of that relationship that she could build the ones she has today. She truly was a member of the crystal gems, and she held affection for all the members. It's one of the reasons she fell in love with the engineer, strangely. Peridot giving her what she never had in many ways, connections to other beings that got rid of the loneliness that's she felt for thousands of years. 

On another note, it really was strange but not unlike her, Lapiz felt a severe pleasure out of imaging what homeworld would think about her and Peridot, two completely different gems forming a relationship. To take it a step further, she knew the disgust Garnet gathered, she felt satisfied that they would be horrified to know the true extent to her interests in Jasper as well as Peridot. She got a thrill thinking about the diamonds reaction to the three of them being together, she was a bit of an exhibitionist after all.

Jasper is a whole different case however, she has with her a whole nother potential to disrupt the old way of thinking. Her horns and claws just a hint at how far she had strayed from the perfect quarts soldier she was once considered. 

Her relationship with the striped Gem was a long road to where they were now. Not only was it difficult for her and Jasper to reach the level they were at currently but Peridot and Jasper faced their own set of challenges between them. After her corruption and bubbling, Lapis tried to suppress her feelings towards the other gem in every way. After all they were not the healthiest to have. As it turned out learning from Peridot and Steven to make connections with others and the power of forgiveness meant that eventually she would have to have face those feeling and she did. After Jasper was healed as much as possible by Steven, she knew she needed to see her. Although she was already bonded to Peridot at the time, Lapis had to confront the history between her and Jasper. After a blow out of a fight and hurt feelings on both sides the two put aside their issues for the common good. 

It's funny to consider that once again it was Peridot that brought Lapis and Jasper together. She remembers the tiny gem coming to her conflicted and her finally admitting that she had feelings for Jasper that had slowly returned. The engineer had begged forgiveness and promised to never speak to the soldier again, but Lapis couldn't hold in her laughter at the irony and scared the other gem into tears. In the end it was good to be able to share another thing with Peridot, even if it was guilt filled feelings over Jasper. It shouldn't have been a surprise then that as The quartz tried and failed to adjust to earth and her place as the newest crystal gem that a new face of her was revealed. It helped that she was humbled by Steven helping to heal her and coming to accepting that she would forever bare the marking of the moment her need for revenge. Although Lapis and Peridot had to constantly reassure the soldier of their desire for her despite the physical changes she's gone through she lives with the doubt 

It made falling in love easier when it's with the awkward and bubbling Jasper than her domineering self of past. It would be wrong to say that they didn't hold affection for that half of her personality but it held too much history.

With a crash the blue Gem was taken from her musing as the slumbering companion at her feet jumped to attention at the noise. With Peridot still tightly gripped around her she sat up and leaned over the edge of the overhang their bed was to glance at the intruder. 

“Wake up! Wake up!” the person screamed out in song as they stomped their way up the stairs. Jasper started to growl at them, while peridot only mumbled something about mechanics. Seeing as she was the only one conscious enough to form any sensible answer she yelled back at the intruder,” Stevonnie, I wouldn't come up here.” 

It was too late as they smashed into the room only to go screaming out at the sight in front of them. “Not cool! Not cool! I only wanted a together breakfast!” 

Lapis laughed hysterically at their expense and only stopped when a giant paw fell over her mouth and muffled the sound. She turned and saw sleepy green eyes blinking up at her in curiosity as well as gold ones twinkling with amusement. 

She took a moment to consider her surroundings before she pulled Peridots body tighter around her and linked fingers with the giant ones over her face. She closed her eyes and soon felt herself drifting back to sleep, after all they had no monsters to fight or crisis to handle. Things may not of turned out how she pictured them long ago but she wouldn't change anything for the world.


End file.
